Changing the Game
by DancingWithScissors
Summary: A girl Taylor  transfers to Dalton Academy for Boys so as to escape personal issues left behind.
1. Chapter 1

Dalton!Verse FanFic 

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Glee (though I really, really wish I did) and I do not own Dalton or any of the beautiful characters that belong to CP Coulter. CP is the culmination of awesomeness. I am not.

"Are you sure about this? No one outside of this school can ever know."

Dean Ramsey stared her down, making her fidget in the hard plastic chair. Taylor Johnson flipped her long dark hair back and stared straight into the dean's eyes. She knew the things at risk for the chance she was taking, and knew that the results could be disastrous.

"Yes. I'm sure. It's the only way," Taylor replied calmly, sealing her fate once and for all. Coming to Dalton was probably the most reckless thing she had ever done. But living in disguise for a couple years wasn't as bad as death was it?

Dean Ramsey settled back into her chair, studying Taylor. This time, Taylor avoided the dean's gaze, staring at the hands folded in her lap.

"Alright then. Now, according to your applications, you wish to board here at Dalton?" the dean said, raising one eyebrow.

"Yah. And I get to choose which house I stay in, right?" Taylor inquired, still staring down at her hands.

"Yes that's right. And I believe you chose-"

"Windsor," Taylor said, finally looking back up at the dean. "I think it's best... ah... suited for me and my needs."

The corner of the dean's mouth twitched up into a smirk as she replied, "Well if you're sure. Here is your class schedule," she said, sliding a stack of papers across the mahogany desk. "The Windsor house head, Howard, will show you to the dorm."

Howard then stood from his chair in the corner of the room and opened the door,turning and raising an eyebrow at Ramsey.

"I'm still not sure about this."

"Where else can she go?" Ramsey argued. "It's settled. She moves into Windsor tonight. Now just go bring her over to the dorm and then let boys handle it"

"Because that's a good idea," Howard muttered, sighing and beckoning for Taylor to join him.

Taylor stood and stretched, stiff from many hours of sitting in the dean's office. She wasn't nervous, handling a bunch of crazy boys not being new to her.  
She followed Howard out the door and across the grounds, hands in her pockets and humming softly. Groaning slightly, she remembered the wig. Polyester and dyed a cheerful blonde, the Bieber-style wig would transform her into a boy and keep her safe from the outside world. Wincing, she tucked up her hair on top of her head and pulled the wig over it. Damn, it was itchy.  
"You won't have to wear it long. The boys should know, it'll be less awkward and-"  
" I know," Taylor said, cutting him off quietly. Silenced, Howard gestured towards the large Manor-style building in front of them.  
" Windsor?" Taylor asked, eyebrow raised.  
"That's right. They'll all in the entrance hall, I called before we left. They don't know why."  
" Well they will now," Taylor sighed and yanked open the front door to find a large group of boys standing in a grand entrance hall staring at her.  
"um… uh…" she stammered, momentarily speechless, turning to Howard for support.  
" This is Taylor Johnson," Howard explained calmly. "He will he staying here in Windsor for the remainder of the year and next year as well. Would any of you be willing to give him a tour while I speak with the rest of you?"  
A pair of twin boys with ice blue eyes grinned and stated in unison, " We'd be happy to show him around."  
Howard sighed wearily before replying, " Fine. Taylor, follow the twins. Evan, Ethan, don't break him for me, please?"  
And without more warning than that, Taylor was yanked up the marble staircase and was being pulled through corridor after corridor.  
" These,"  
" Are dorms."  
There are quite alot of those."  
"There's not much else to see."  
Suddenly, they stopped turning and grinning at Taylor.  
"So to show you what the dorms look like-"  
" We're taking you to ours."  
They opened a door off to the right and Taylor entered behind them . The room was the size of apartment, with beds along the sides of the room and a large white couch and a glass coffee table with a group of large Nerf guns on it in the center.  
"It's nice," Taylor said, her mouth curling up into a smile at the sight of the Nerf guns.  
" Why thank you Chess, We do our best" the twins said, grinning in unison.  
" Chess?" Taylor asked in confusion.  
" Well you do have quite the smile"  
" Welcome to Wonderland, my dear Cheshire Cat," one of them said with a smirk, holding out a Nerf gun for her to take.  
" While I do appreciate the nickname," Taylor said, distracting them while reaching into her bag. " I would prefer-"  
At this the twins smiles faltered slighty.  
" To use my own gun," she said, pulling out a gun even bigger than the twins, smirking at their shocked faces.

" Taylor is a little… different than all of you. Just… give him a little time to adjust before you unleash the crazy on him," Howard concluded, opening the door and walking out into the cool evening.  
"Oh, and boys? Make sure to tell him to tell you. Immediately  
As soon as the front door closed, a shriek could be heard from somewhere above their heads.  
" Well, we're a little premature on the crazy part," Kurt said from the corner.  
The boys rushed upstairs, banging the door to the Twins room open, expecting to find Taylor curled up on the floor begging for mercy.  
Instead they found the twins huddled in one corner of the room, looking in awe at Taylor, who held all of the Nerf guns in her hands, never for a moment loking away from the twins.  
"Well this is interesting," Wes mused as the Twins and Taylor continued to stare each other down.  
"Guys snap out of it," Chazz ordered. " Taylor drop the guns. Apparently, you need to tell us something."  
"Well, as much as I'd like to tell you…"  
"Chazz."  
"Chazz. Well as much as I'd love to tell you, the moment I drop these guns, the Tweedles won't waste a second getting them will they? No way am I setting myself up for ambush like that." Taylor stated calmly, still looking at the Twins.  
"Fine. Tweedles don't take the guns. Taylor, drop them. Now."  
Taylor sighed and said, "Alright Tweedles. Truce?"  
"We want a rematch!"  
"You caught us off guard with your fancy gun."  
The twins relinquished their hold on each other and emerged from the corner. Taylor placed the guns on the coffee table as all the boys turned to her expectantly.  
"Well I don't know how much Howard told you," Taylor sighed, taking a deep breath. " But I'm pretty sure you don't know the full extent of the situation."  
She grasped a hold on the seam of the wig and pulled, her hair spilling out across her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked up, curious to see their reaction.  
Silence.  
"God it's hot in here," she said casually, ignoring their stunned faces as she began stripping off the many layers of Dalton jackets used to conceal her body. She worked her way through the pile until she was wearing nothing more than a pair of gray pants, a tie, and a white shirt.  
"Wait."  
"So Chess-"  
"Is a talking flower!" the twins exclaimed in unison, swinging her around in circles.  
"Who beat us-" they stopped.  
"At Nerf guns," the Tweedles said with a frown.  
"Rematch!"  
"Wait. So the school board is ok with a GIRL staying in the dorm with us!" Chazz said increduloulsy.  
" They made an exception,"Taylor replied softly. "They took my… situation into consideration and decided it was ok."  
Chazz just looked at her.  
"Then why us? Why Windsor?"  
" Don't make her leave Chazz! Chess is our friend!" the twins whined, clinging to Taylor  
"I chose Windsor. I took a tour… in private… and I felt like… like I could belong here," Taylor's hazel eyes boring into Chazz as she hugged the twins.  
"Fine. You stay. But- God dammit Reed!"  
As he spoke, a small boy with strawberry-blonde curls tumbled forward onto the carpet. He rose unsteadily and said, blushing furiously, "I'm fine. Fine."

"Omigod you look like an angel. From like a Botticelli. Not Michaelangelo. His angels are too hard, less expressive…" Taylor gushed, forgetting that no teenage boy would know what the hell she was talking about, let alone know who Botticelli was.  
However, the boy's face brightened at the mention of the artists and ran over to Taylor, stumbling as he went.  
"And you wanted to get rid of her," Reed glared at Chazz.  
Chazz threw up his hands in mock surrender and retreated to the corner as everyone came forward to greet Taylor, each person joining her and the Tweedles on the couch.  
" Kurt." a boy who slightly resembled a nymph came forward and raised an eyebrow.  
"Assuming you're in the price range here at Dalton, could you please explain to me why your wearing Converse?"  
"Designer shoes are pain to wear all day," said Taylor with a wave of her hand. " I've got this pair of Prada heels… absolutely gorgeous, but they kill my feet."  
Kurt, dead serious, replied "Mind if I give them a try?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kay guys, so I know this chapter took a while to get out. (Really really sorry) But it needed some serious fine-tuning , because it had some silly uneeded details. Also, thank you SO much to those of you who read it and favorited it. It means the world to me. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER I don't own Glee. Or Dalton and Cp Coulter's OCs.

Taylor hummed as she poured the batter into the pan. Pancakes always made her feel at home, and she figured some of the boys might enjoy a normal breakfast; apparently only Kurt knew how to cook.  
"What's that smell?" Wes asked as he strolled into the kitchen. Taylor froze for a moment, a blush creeping across her cheeks.  
"Oh. Uh… just making breakfast, you know-no big deal," She said dismissively, reeling inside and trying not grin like an idiot.

"Oh. Can I have one?" he asked reaching for a pancake.  
Taylor laughed. "Go ahead. I've got plenty."  
She watched as he grabbed a pancake and bit into it. His eyes widened and he stared at the pancake he was gripping in his right hand.  
"Is something wrong?" she asked nervously. Did she cook it well enough? Had she used enough sugar? You can't just go and give hot guys bad food.  
"This…is…amazing. Like, good enough to rival Kurt's cookies." he said, his mouth full of pancake and chocolate.  
"Did we hear cookies? Magic cookies?" the Twins asked as they wandered in, grinning in unison.  
"More like magic pancakes," Wes said, shoving the plate at them.  
The Tweedles each took a pancake, and began to eat, reacting in a way nearly identical to Wes.  
"Magic Pancakes!"  
"Can we keep these?"  
"Can we keep you?"  
Taylor laughed, and Wes smiled. She really was beautiful, especially when she laughed. She just seemed so happy, like there was nothing that could bring her down.  
"Save some for the others Tweedles," Taylor said, blush fading, as she pulled the plate away from them.  
"What's going on?" Dwight asked as he wandered into the kitchen with Chazz and David.  
"Who made-Oomph!" David's eyes widened as the twins stuffed a whole pancake in his mouth.  
"Holy crap," he said staring at the pancake in hand. Wes and the Twins looked at him as if to say I know right?  
"Delicious," agreed Charlie, slightly grudgingly.  
"These aren't haunted are they?" asked Dwight doubtfully as he prodded a pancake.  
" Last I checked," Taylor sniggered, trying and failing not to laugh.  
Finally Kurt and Reed entered the kitchen, both of them looking very sleepy. They were both greeted in much the same way as David, with a pancake shove in the mouth.  
Reed fell over, and, blushing furiously, said," These are amazing!" He looked to Kurt, who was chewing thoughtfully.  
"Pretty good. Did you melt the chocolate before you cooked them?" He said as he sat next to Taylor. She laughed.  
"Yeah. My mom used to do it that way when I was little…and when she…she passed away I made them for my little brothers," She said, finishing quietly. Everyone else grew quiet at this too, and heard Dwight murmur under his breath, "Why must ALL delicious baked goods carry dark spirits?"  
"I had to do about the same thing… for my dad, I mean. He can't cook to save his life," Kurt said rolling his eyes.  
Taylor smiled slightly, and reached over to give Kurt a hug. He stiffened slightly, and then returned the hug gently. Their eyes met and Taylor realized that maybe, for once in her life, she was no longer alone.

Later that afternoon, Taylor peered down the stairwell, making sure the coast was clear. She tiptoed down the steps and, looking around the corner, dashed through the hall and up to one of the spare bedrooms, pulling out of her bag a small, shiny key and unlocking the door. She turned and closed the door swiftly behind her. She leaned heavily against the door and sighed, turning after a few moments and rummaging within her duffel bag.  
Wes, coming down the stairs reading a stack of papers, heard a clatter and looked up in time to see the swish of a long brown ponytail and a large duffel bag disappear throught the door of one of the spare bedrooms. Frowning, he walked quietly up to the door and put his ear against it. He heard the straining beats of a song seep through the door, but not enough to be recognized.  
Slowly, steadily he eased the door open. Upon walking in, he gave a quiet gasp. The entire room had been remodeled, so that it now resembled a small auditorium/dance studio, complete with mirrors, a barre, a stage, and a few rows of chairs for a nonexistent audience. The room smelled like new paint, and was about three times larger than any normal dorm.

_So hold your head up girl and you'll go far_  
In the middle of the stage danced a girl, her long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and wearing clothes Wes had seen Katherine wear when she practiced. The girl hadn't noticed his arrival, and he snuck quietly into the back row of chairs

Listen to me when i say

_I'm beautiful in my way_

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way...

She continued to dance, bending and twisting so fast she was a blur. She was pushing so hard, pouring soul into every chasé, every pirouette. You could feel the emotion with her.

_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
By this time, Wes wasn't the only one watching. At the door stood Kurt, Reed, David, and Blaine. Wes didn't notice them, too entranced by Taylor to see anything else.  
"He's starstruck," sniggered Kurt as his eyes flicked to Wes.  
"Tell me about it," muttered David.  
"But she is really good," offered Reed as they watched Taylor perform a triple pirouette.

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

_I was born this way hey!_  
Taylor finished, sliding into center splits with her arms in a V. Wes sat shell-shocked for a moment, and then began to clap. Taylor jumped and looked up, startled.  
"What the- oh Wes it's you," she said, sighing in relief and standing up. "You aren't supposed to know about this."  
"About what?"  
"This," she said, gesturing around the room as she walked towards him. "It was supposed to be my little practice room. So no one else could watch," she said with a small bitter smile.  
"You don't mind do you? Me watching?" He asked, grabbing her hand gently and pulling her down next to him. She squeezed his hand.  
"Of course not," she said with a smile. "I like having people watch." she shrugged. "But I have to be in disguise…"  
"Why?" his brown eyes pleaded with her, and she almost did tell him. But she caught herself and sighed, leaning against him. Wes smiled as she said. "Maybe someday." she looked up at him, and said, "Do you get the feeling…?"  
"That we've met before?" he laughed. "Yeah I kinda do. But maybe it's just a coincidence," he said smiling at her. She grinned wearily back.

I was born this way hey!

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way hey!

Outside, Reed was barely containing his giggles. "They're almost as sickeningly adorable as the two of you," David muttered to Kurt, who in turn glared at David.  
"We aren't that bad," said Blaine, looking lovingly at Kurt and reaching for his hand as Reed burst into another fit of giggles.  
David, still being glared at by Kurt, continued "Initiation tonight, right?" looking from Kurt to Blaine to Reed.  
"Oh yes," said a voice behind him.  
"And it's going to be a whole of a lot of fun."

They all turned to see both Twins standing before them grinning, holding two bulging sacks full of what seemed to be colored plastic balls. More of them sat on the stairs.

"Are you sure she needs all this?" asked Blaine, eying them apprehensively.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud!"

"She'll love it."

"You just watch."

And there you have it! Chapter 2! There will be more, I promise. I am really pleased with how the whole Weslor thing turned out… if you guys have any questions/comments/concerns i will be happy to look into them on tumblr. My name is just hkbishop. Thanks again guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! It's finally here! Please enjoy! Thanks so much for being supportive and I am glad you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Dalton

"So." Wes rounded on Taylor as they left the spare room, Kurt, Blaine, David, and the Twins long gone.

"Hmm?" Taylor replied, busy stuffing dance shoes into her bag.

"If you won't tell me why you're here, then tell me about your family," he said as he lifted the bag onto his shoulder, ignoring Taylor's yelp of protest.

"Well…" she said doubtfully, still pulling on the strap of the bag.

"Please?" he said, looking into her eyes.

"Fine!" she surrendered. "Alright."

"When I was born my parents were poor. Like, super poor, way too poor to sustain a child," she shuddered. "They sent me to the orphanage when I was two, hoping that someone else could at least keep me healthy, safe. They visited me almost every night, to remind me that they loved me, and that they were still my parents"

"What orphanage?" Taylor turned to him curiously.

"Falcon Ridge. Out in LA," she said as he cringed slightly.

"Something wrong?" she turned to him worriedly.

"Nothing. Just… brings back memories," he said with a shake of his head.  
"Right. Well, so when I was about seven, my parents had finally made enough money to take care of me so they brought me home. I wasn't very happy about it though," she said bitterly.

"My best friend was there, at the orphanage. He and I, we were inseparable." she smiled.

"I don't remember his name, just the nickname I gave him. Easley, I think it was?" she said thoughtfully, frowning slightly.

"And I had one too. But I can't remember-"

"Twizzler."

She looked to him in surprise.

"But how…wait…no," she said, turning to him, eyes widening.

"It can't be. That is NOT possible. But… whoa," she said, eyes wide with shock as she slide onto the floor.

They sat in silence for a while until Wes cleared his throat.

"Lemons in Sprite," he began softly.

"And cherries on Coke." she said, a little louder.

"Oh so thirsty, four in a row."

"Keep on singing till you croak."

"My mother had a pickle, my father had a cake."

"We all tend to sing this song when the orange slays the rake"

"Don't you keep on telling me my story isn't true"

"If you do not watch yourself, you'll keep on going through, through, through."

Wes and Taylor finished, the last lines of the song echoing off the walls.

"I… I have to go. Shower and stuff," Taylor said as she stretched, a yawn escaping her lips. "I can't believe I still remember that song."

"You remember the lamest song known to man, yet you fail to remember my name," Wes teased her.

"Wesley Hughes," Taylor said sternly, hands on hips. "I did not forget your name. It merely escaped my mind."

And with that, she flounced up the stairs and out of sight, her laughter ringing throughout the house.

Wes sat in silence for a moment, staring into space, a large smile on his face.

"Twizzler, I… I think… I…" He shook his head and stood up, walking towards the stairs with a dreamy expression on his face. Before he could start upstairs however, someone knocked on the door. He walked through the rooms swiftly, and then pulled open the heavy door.

"Where's Taylor?" a girl asked him as she struggled to pull her shoe on without dropping the bulging sack she held. She was in the Dobry Hall school uniform, her long black hair pulled back in a way reminiscent of Princess Jasmine. She wore a blue headband with a sapphire in the middle as well, increasing her resemblance to the princess. However, her clear green eyes and pale skin threw it off.

"Goddamnit, please tell me they didn't send me to the wrong house," she groaned, pushing past Wes into the house, calling over her shoulder.

"This is Windsor, right? They said she'd be here."

"Uh… she… she just went upstairs," Wes replied confusedly, running after the girl. "Who are you?"

The girl turned to face him.

"Wha…? Oh I'm sorry! I must seem so rude." she came forward to shake his hand.

"I'm Jasmine Gardner. And I," she said, turning back towards the stairs. "Am looking for my best friend."

She raced up the stairs, Wes trailing after her.

A soft knocking on Kurt's door made him look up from his magazine as he said," Come in. "

Taylor stood in the doorway, now freshly bathed and clothed, entering the room and easing the door closed.

"Uh…Kurt? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." he beckoned her over and she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Are you gay? I mean, I don't want to be pushy or anything but…?" She turned to look at him, a question in her eyes.

He smiled at her. "Last I checked."

She took a deep breath and said," I… need to tell you something. And I was wondering… if you could help me understand. Because I've been dealing with this for a while now I guess, and I still don't understand why it happened."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, but he said nothing.

"It started in middle school. There was this girl- Jenna. She and I were friends- pretty good friends. Then one day, she told me that she was lesbian, and that she knew I was too. I tried to convince her that she was wrong, that I was straight. She ignored me… and then she kissed me.  
She was about twice my size. I couldn't do anything. And then she asked me if… if she'd made me sure of who I was. And I…I said…God, Kurt don't hate me… I am sure. I'm straight. And I could never…never be friends with a lezbo. But Kurt I didn't mean it!" Taylor sobbed.

" I was just so angry. And I knew it'd be social suicide if I stayed. So for high school, I transferred to a school out of the district. Where she couldn't find me. And freshman year, it was fine. I was a cheerleader, I had friends, I was popular. I thought it was going to be alright.

But sophmore year, she found me again. I stayed as far away from her as I could, but she followed me everywhere. She didn't talk to me, didn't touch me. But by the end of the year, the paranoia was too much for me. So I transferred again. To a school farther away. But she was there, on the first day of school. She'd grab me in the halls and kiss me in front of everyone, and I couldn't escape. No one would talk to me. They all acted as though… as though I wasnt there. People just called me, "that lezbo girl." when they absolutely had to. And the worst part is, I'm not even Lesbian!" Taylor cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

"She'd follow me everywhere, and eventually I couldn't take it anymore. I told to back off. That she was a bitch who used me so she wouldn't feel alone. That we were never really friends, and I had just felt sorry for her. That I hated lesbians. And she got mad. Really mad. She beat me for hours. She broke my left arm and cracked a few ribs. She bruised me until I was black and blue all over. And she told me that if I told anyone that she did it… she'd kill me. She left me bleeding in the street." Taylor said, glassy eyes fixed on the door frame in front of her.

I told my dad that I got hit by a bus… and I know he didn't believe me, but he was too busy to press further. I healed. I stayed quiet. And I asked my dad if I could go to boarding school, far away. Her family was kind of poor, so no way she could afford it. I chose Ohio, because it's the last place anyone would look. I almost went to Dobry Hall. Almost. I could've been normal, had normal friends. But I knew she'd find me. But at an all boys school, there was no way. So I chose Dalton. The school board fighted it at first, but they realized it was a life or death situation. They organized everything- they're the ones who bought me that wig. I stopped going to school about about a month ago while they got it all ready. I haven't seen Jenna since." she sighed.

"My best friend, Jasmin, wanted to come with me. They wouldn't let her though, so she just went to Dobry. She was supposed to come see me today." Taylor finished quietly.

Kurt awkwardly patted her on the back and they sat in silence for a moment. Then suddenly, the door flew open and Wes burst in, Jasmin following him.

"Wha…Wes…Jas-" Taylor was cut off abruptly as Jasmin spotted her and promptly tackled her.

"Dude…Jasmin…JASMIN," Taylor groaned as she detangled herself from her friend.

"She's almost as bad as the twins," Kurt remarked bemusedly.

Jasmin finally pulled away from Taylor, green eyes sparkling as she said. "So. Plan on introducing me to your friends?"

Taylor sighed. " This is Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt nodded in aknowledgement to Jasmin.

"And this," Taylor's expression softened slighty, "is Wes."

Jasmin's eyes widened as she smirked slightly. Taylor, seeing this, began to blush.

"Jazz…" she said warningly, but Jasmin's smile merely grew more pronounced as she sat next to Taylor.

"So. I can't stay long or Hope will kill me. But," she said, turning to Wes. "Can you give the guys this stuff? It's kinda part of reason I came."

She gestured towards the lumpy bag at her feet which Wes took with curiosity. Jasmin stood and walked toward the door and the looked at Taylor.

"I'll be back tomorrow. And you're gonna have to talk." Jasmin winked and then she was gone.

"Can we hand out presents tomorrow?" Taylor yawned. "I'm kinda tired… and…"

She made toward the door but tripped across the carpet. Wes, reacting instinctively, caught her inches from the floor. They stood there for a minute, staring at each other until Kurt cleared his throat. They jumped and stepped away from each other, faces flushed.

Taylor backed towards the door slowly.

"Thank…thank you Wes. See you both… tomorrow." She left, closing the door as she went.

Kurt turned to Wes, a smirk growing on his face.

"Shut up," Wes growled. He stalked towards the door, turned and glared at Kurt, and slammed it behind him. Kurt shrugged and went back to reading, still smirking slightly.

Taylor crawled into bed yawning, a dreamy smile on her face as she fell asleep.

The next thing she knew, a bag was being thrust over her head and she was covered in plastic balls.

Chapter 3 complete! I like this one alot better than Ch.2 Please rate/review/favorite. Well, only if you like it. If you don't,z don't bother.


End file.
